Classically In Love
by BlackAndCatsMakeMeHappy
Summary: 3 years with no sign of Ikuto. He just left, without a trace, just like his father. Now in three years, things tend to change. Like Rima and Amu going to boarding school, or Kuukai and Utau's relationship, or Amu learning the piano. Finally after years of not seeing each other, they are brought together, by music. How cliché, but hey they're classically in love. Amuto! Rimahiko! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**·**

**Amu: This is a story that she's been meaning to post for a while.**

**Micky: Yeppers!**

**Ikuto: She's happy because she watched Junjou Romantica again.**

**Micky&Amu: Yaoi is good for the soul!**

**Ikuto: It is two guys being all over each other, how is that good for the soul?**

**Micky&Amu: But it's so beautiful! Remember when Usagi practically kidnapped Misaki back? Huh huh?**

**Amu: Or when they made up at the hotel after the 'date'!**

**Micky: Ooh! But I have to say my favorite was the ending for the pairing!**

**Amu&Micky: -sigh dreamily-**

**Ikuto: Amu, I didn't know you were kinky.**

**Amu: W-what?!**

**Ikuto: Watching something like that, must be throwing hints…**

**·**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! **

**·**

**The sound of a sad melody could be heard throughout the music room. The piano's melody so sad and overwhelming, causing tears to run down her own face, even though she was the one playing it. **_**Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, **_**she's never really been able to get the climax tune right though. Hitting the wrong note again, she cursed. "Damnit." she hissed out after hitting too high of a key. She sighed and cleaned up her mess, closing up the Grand Piano, and leaving the room. **

**As she was walking down the corridors, tracing the walls with her hands, she couldn't help but remember **_**Him, **_**had it really only been 3 years since **_**He **_**left. So many things had changed in those years. Like her and Rima, going to a boarding school, or Utau's relationship with Kuukai, or her learning the Piano.**

**She smiled sadly, he really did become one of her closest friends. Not like anyone would care, besides the both of them. She missed him so much though, his teasing, his smirk, the smile he only smiled for **_**her, **_**his slight touches that got her to smack him, even the ear nibbling.**

**She sighed for the umpteenth time today, and went to her dorm she shared with Rima. She opened the door to be met with Rima, sucking face with someone new again. She sighed, again, and pulled the guy off and kicked him out. Honestly, you'd think that her break up with Nagihiko wouldn't faze her, but in all honesty it tore her apart. So now, she has men, upon men, coming to her room every night. To be honest it was really starting to piss Amu off. The bad thing was, the guy she just pulled off was their teacher! Their fucking, teacher! That was the last straw.**

"**Rima, get a hold of yourself!" she yelled slapping her, causing the blonde to look up, "If you would've heard his side of the story, you wouldn't have been so mad! Now get a hold of yourself before I make you know what giving birth feels like, earlier than you should even begin to worry about children!" she yelled looking her dead in the eye.**

"**What **_**was **_**his side of the story Amu? Don't defend him!" Rima yelled getting up and stomping her foot.**

"**I can defend him because he was my best friend before you guys' even met! He told me he was breaking up with you because he was going to Europe, and he wouldn't be back in a long time! He wanted you to be happy! Not miserable!" Amu shouted storming out the room. **

**Rima stood there, after five minutes of blankly staring at the wall, then started crying, silently sobbing into her hand. Her first fight, with her first real friend; her best friend at that, and over the stupidest subject in the world. **

**She ran after her and finally saw her sitting on a bench, little tears falling calmly down her face. Rima instantly felt bad. Rima hadn't seen her cry since their Guardian Characters disappeared. **

**Rima ran up to her and tackled her, "I'm sorry! I was just upset!" Rima yelled crying into her shoulder (A/N: Sisterly love!) while Amu smiled. Amu hugged her back and just like that, poof best sister friends forever.**

**···**

**The girls' went to class the next morning the usual way, Amu giving off a blank look, Rima hanging onto the back of her shirt. They took their seats in the far back, waiting for the teacher to begin. "Okay now today class, we will be discussing….." Amu cut the rest off from her hearing as she stared out the window.**

"…**.For those of you that have music, there will be a student teacher there, for the rest of the school year. He'll be staying in the boys' dorms, that's all have a nice rest of the day." came the teachers' end of the day speech. Amu collected her things and left the room with Rima to her last class, music.**

**When she entered the room, she immediately went to the piano to warm up, to get a feel of the notes. She started with the end note, all the way to the other end, reversed it and did the same. She breathed in through her nose and closed her eyes. **

**The teacher walked in to see his favorite student getting ready to play a number, like every day in class. He sat down next to her and played the notes on the side she didn't occupy to make it easier for her. As the teacher and student started getting into the song, the other students were in a trance. The tune was a song well-known by everyone in the class **_**Beethoven's Silence.**_

**As the piece reached its climax, someone opened the door. Everyone looked to see the intruder, everyone but Amu. The boys' glared in envy of his looks', the girls' instantly swooned and ogled him, without shame. Amu kept playing the piano not noticing anything, but feeling the music. **

**As she ended the song she sighed and smiled, and closed up the piano. She was about to take a seat when someone caught her eye. Her eyes widened exceptionally, and she dropped the papers in her hand; where she got them the world may never know.**

"**I-Ikuto?"**

**·**

**Micky: Tada~**

**Ikuto: What the fuck was that?**

**Micky: Amazingness known as my work.**

**Amu: -sarcastic- My, how modest.**

**Micky: I try.**

**·**

**A/N: In all honesty it took me forever to write this, I would love to know what you guys' think. I would also like to thank a fellow fictioner who has been like, so amazing and sweet to me, not to mention one of my favorite writers, check out their page: worldthatneverwas! ****- Penname! Thanks guys! ~fufufu**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**·**

**Micky:…**

**Amu: Why, What-Where have you been?**

**Micky: Writers block is a bitch.**

**Amu: -mimics in a girly voice- Writers block is a bitch~ Where did you come up with this story again?**

**Micky: -shrugs- Dunno.**

**Amu: Ah, I see. So you like to randomly give me misery by pairing me with him. –points to a sleeping Ikuto-**

**Micky: Pretty much.**

**Ikuto: Cool.**

**Amu: Cruel….HEY! I thought you were sleeping.**

**Ikuto: I am the master of fake sleeping.**

**Miku: Did you guys' see Kaito dancing to clover club, project diva?**

**Ikuto: GAY.**

**Micky, Amu, Miku: It was fludgin cute!**

**Ikuto: Fludgin…?**

**Micky: -nods- Okay one more thing; I might be posting a few more chapters tomorrow, to make up for the lost time and my horribleness. –dodged tomatoes- Don't hate me!**

**·**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! I do own my OC's though. ~fufufu**

**·**

_**Recap: (A/N: I've always wanted to do that…)**_

_As the piece reached its climax, someone opened the door. Everyone looked to see the intruder, everyone but Amu. The boys' glared in envy of his looks', the girls' instantly swooned and ogled him, without shame. Amu kept playing the piano not noticing anything, but feeling the music. _

_As she ended the song she sighed and smiled, and closed up the piano. She was about to take a seat when someone caught her eye. Her eyes widened exceptionally, and she dropped the papers in her hand; where she got them the world may never know._

_**"**__I-Ikuto?"_

**·**

"**Yeah…" Ikuto replied looking at the girl he hadn't seen in years. She smiled at him, hiding the fact that she really wanted to tackle him.**

"**It's good to have you back, everyone missed you." she replied quietly while walking to her seat. As she sat down, Rima shot her a look, along with a smirk causing Amu to blush. Realization struck Amu quickly, "W-wait, hold on! What are you doing here?" she asked looking at the smirking boy-no man, who was still at the doorway.**

**He had gotten exceptionally taller in the years she hadn't seen him, **_**that'll be a problem in the future**_**, she told herself. **_**Wait, why would that, be a problem? It won't be a problem because nothing will happen!**_**, she shook her head blushing. She continued taking in his appearance, soaking in the new knowledge that he now had chin length slightly darker hair, still cut into his usual hair style, he seemed paler as well. **_**Probably because he was in Europe, I heard it likes to rain there, it must be gray, well I'm gonna have to look that up…**_

**Realizing he was talking she shook her head to clear her thoughts once again, "I-I'm sorry. What was that?" she intelligently asked, reaching his eyes once again. He chuckled before he replied.**

"**I was telling you that I'm the student teacher here." she nodded and lowered her head as she was shot glares from the female population of the class. "It's nice to see you as well Amu." **

**She smiled softly, before turning the rest of her attention to her music teacher.**

**···**

**Amu returned to her dorm, and flopped onto her bed. Her aura read exhaustion, as well as her actions and facial expression. Her teacher wanted her to perform five of Beethoven's songs, as well as class warm-ups, he also decided to give them an assignment on singing and vocal warm-ups. **_**Why would he even do that? It's music, not choir!**_**, sighing she decided to put on her pajama's. **

**A pair of shorts and a tang top later, her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered while putting her dirty uniform away. **_**Mental note, clean that later.**_

"_**Hey, it's Ikuto."**_

"**How'd you get my number?"**

"_**Rima."**_

"**Okay, what do you want?" **_**Another mental note, we're having midget playgirl for dinner tonight.**_

"_**I want you to come to my dorm."**_

"**I'm not decent."**

"_**I don't care; I've seen you in a towel. Now get over here." **_**before she****could reply or get anything out of her mouth, he hung up on her. Sighing she left her room, towards the boys' dorms.**

**When she reached Ikuto's room she knocked twice. "It's Amu, Ikuto. Let me in." after some shuffling, and a rather loud thump, a line of cusswords were heard, getting louder as someone came closer to the door.**

"**Damn it, fuck, shit, shit, fuck…" the door opened to reveal Ikuto with glasses hanging off the side of his face, and his hair ruffled. "I didn't fall, the floor attacked me."**

"**Yep, because I have green hair, brown eyes, and love dogs." she countered moving to step into his room. He chuckled while closing his door. She flopped on, what she assumed to be his bed, and rolled on her side. "I didn't know you had glasses."**

"**I forgot them this morning. I've never had good eyesight." He said sitting on the bed, after pushing her off. After her journey to the floor she got up and bopped the top of his head.**

"**Oi, it's not fun falling." She said lying next to him once again, "Why is your hair so greasy?"**

"**I slicked it over today, remember?"**

"**Oh…" an awkward silence filled the air as they lied on his bed. "So…How've you been? You know, over the years." She asked looking at him while turning on her side, supporting her head on her hand. He followed her movements as well.**

"**I guess, sight-seeing. I didn't want to exactly stay here after having my dad show up at Yukairi's wedding. I was sort of pissed." He answered sighing.**

"**So, you were so pissed you just left, without a word?" she asked laying her head down, and pulling the blanket out from under her, and over them both.**

"**Pretty much."**

"**Stupid." She whispered snuggling into his side. Slightly taken aback by her actions he froze in place.**

"**Wait, how am I stupid?" he asked relaxing, while wrapping his arms around her small waist. She smiled into his neck, entwining her legs into his.**

"**You should've said bye. I was worried for the longest time." She said closing her eyes, taking in the scent known as Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Ikuto was doing something similar, just taking in the scent of her shampoo.**

"**You changed it from strawberry, to vanilla. Why?" he asked, slightly disappointed.**

"**Why-How did you know I used strawberry? You really are a scent pervert." he chuckled at her before pulling her even closer to him. "I-Ikuto, you're crushing me…" she choked out struggling to get out of his vice-like grip.**

"**Sorry. Now, answer my question."**

"**I used Rima's; I ran out and didn't feel like shopping. Plus, if I would be out too late, I'd witness Rima being, well, Rima." She answered, pulling the blanket up to their necks. "How the hell is it so cold in here when it's the middle of summer?" she mumbled, wrapping her arms around Ikuto's waist, pulling him slightly tighter, but not too tight.**

"**What do you mean, being 'Rima'?" he asked, enjoying her being against his body, maybe a little too much.**

"**Well, to put the explanation short, having sex with 2 or 3 guys at a time." She answered laughing a little at how Rima had been acting in the short period of time, since her break-up. Ikuto nodded, about to fall asleep, when the door slammed open. **

**Laughter and talking were heard, as well as the smell of takeout. "Damn it all to hell." Ikuto mumbled into Amu's head. Amu, who had opened her eyes at the sound of the door, felt slightly annoyed as well.**

"**The fuck." she mumbled as well. She pulled the blanket down and screamed (not loud, more like a squeal) when she saw all eyes were on the bed she and Ikuto were in. The azure haired man next to her groaned, and pulled the blankets down. **

**Getting up, he grabbed his glasses and sat back on the bed. "So, who's she?" a teenager with brown hair, and brown eyes, who also wore glasses, asked. **

"**Amu, this is Kei, Ryuu, and Inu. Guys' this is my best friend, Amu." Ikuto answered laying back down, pulling Amu back with him. Amu made a sound in protest, and with much force used, and an ear bite, she was free. "Didn't have to bit my ear so hard. You know they're sensitive." He said pulling the covers over his head.**

"**Well if you weren't a douche about letting me go, I wouldn't have resorted to that." She said putting her slippers on and walking out the door. "See you tomorrow, Ikuto." Leaving the room, she closed the door, and started walking back to her room. With a skip in her step, she started humming a song. Once at her door, she walked in, surprisingly met with no Rima, just silence. Shaking her head, for the millionth time that day, she jumped into her bed, and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.**

**·**

**Micky: Okay it was rushed I know! But I needed to get this chappy over so I could work on my more amazing 3-5****th**** chapters. Cuz' stuff goes down yo.**

**Ikuto: Just don't, Micky, just don't even try to…**

**Micky: Okay I'm ignoring Douche-wad over here.**

**Amu: I always do that.**

**Micky: You live with him; you are the master of ignoring him though!**

**·**

**A/N: Now umm, I know this mostly had dialogue, and I hate how little detail there is, but I needed at least this chapter to be suckish so I could get to work on my better chapters! So be on the lookout for amazinger chapters! And yes I make up amazing words don't I? ~fufufu**


End file.
